


Can't hide the truth

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, emil/lalli if you want to, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Night time, because for some reason it's always night in my stories. Emil and Lalli are supposed to be sleeping, but Emil is "too warm" and Lalli is too suspicious. Is there a problem and can he fix it?





	Can't hide the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked to write the prompt "Are you shivering?" with Emil and Lalli so this happened, enjoy! :D

The adventure was over. Lalli had followed Emil to Sweden like Onni had asked him to. Joining the Cleansers wasn't all bad, apart from the stupidity radiating from pretty much everyone in the group. Lalli rolled over to his side, looked at Emil. Emil, who was still in his uniform even though it was night and time for them to sleep. Who had his arms wrapped around himself and had pulled his knees up a bit. Who wasn't in his sleeping bag because he had insisted that he was hot enough. Lalli raised an eyebrow.

”Are you shivering?”

Emil shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, curled into a ball for real. Lalli sat up, stared at Emil. He was definately shivering.

”You're lying. Why?”

”Am not.”

”I'm not stupid.”

”Just... let it be, okay.”

Lalli sat up for a few more minutes, kept staring at Emil.

”Where's your sleeping bag?”

Emil shrugged, rolled over and looked at Lalli. His eyes were tired and Lalli froze.

”River, probably. The others like to joke.”

He grabbed Lalli's arm and tried to pull him down. Lalli refused.

”C'mon, work tomorrow. We shouldn't handle explosives if we're tired.”

”Why the river?”

Emil shrugged again and let go of Lalli.

”Because I stink”, he rolled over, turned his back to Lalli. ”Sorry you have to share tent with me.”

Lalli laid down, pressed his face into Emil's neck, pressed his body against Emil's and wrapped an arm around him. Definately shivering.

”You don't stink. I like how you smell.”

Emil huffed.

”You smell home”, Lalli continued. ”And you're shivering. Come on, we can share my bag.”

”It's fine, I'm used to it.”

”Stupid.”

Lalli sat up, got out of his sleeping bag and unzipped it. He put it over Emil, laid back down and crawled close. Emil rolled over on his back and Lalli put his head on Emil's shoulder.

”We better wake up before the others”, Emil muttered, ”or they'll start with you too.”

”What?”

”Nothing. I'm warmer now, thank you.”

Silence. Lalli listened as Emil's breathing got more relaxed, waited until he was almost asleep.

”I won't let them do anything to you again.”

Emil hmmed, but didn't wake up. Lalli closed his eyes, placed his hand on Emil's chest. He fell asleep counting the beats of Emil's heart under his hand.


End file.
